dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Joo Sang Wook
Perfil thumb|250px|Joo Sang Wook *'Nombre: '주상욱 / Joo Sang Wook *'Profesión: '''Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Esposa/Actriz (Cha Ye Ryun) e Hija *'Agencia:' Will Entertainment Dramas *Touch (Channel A, 2020) *Laughter in Waikiki 2 (jTBC, 2019) ''Aparición Especial *Fates & Furies (SBS, 2018-2019) *Grand Prince (CSTV, 2018) *FantastiC (jTBC, 2016) *Brilliant Seduction (MBC, 2015-2016) *Masked Prosecutor (KBS2, 2015) *Birth of a Beauty (SBS, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) *I Need Romance 3 (tvN, 2014) Cameo *Expect to Date (KBS2, 2013) Cameo *After School Luck or Not (TV STore, BTV, 2013) Cameo *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) *TEN 2 (OCN, 2013) *Feast of the Gods (MBC, 2012) *Ten (OCN, 2011) *Thorn Birds (KBS2, 2011) *My Princess (MBC, 2011) Aparición especial Ep. 9 *Paradise Ranch (SBS, 2011) *Giant (SBS, 2010) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *That Fool (KBS2, 2009) *My Wife Got Married (MBC, 2008) *One Mom and Three Dads (KBS2, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Air City (MBC, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Geudaega Geuripseumnida'' tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009) Programas de TV *Qualifications of Men (KBS, 2012-2013) *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Ep 76 y 77 Películas * Trot / 트로트 (2015) * The Huntresses (2014) *Days of Wrath (2013) *90 Minutes (2012) *The Scent (2012) *No Mercy (2010) *My Wife Got Married (2008) *The Perfect Couple (2007) *Arang (2006) Anuncios *'2010:' Main M. Homme *LG Telecom *Shinhan *Nokeotbel Vídeos Musicales *Lee Seung Gi - Alone in Love - Because We're Friends (2012) *The SeeYa - Be With You (2012) *HELLOVENUS - Venus (2012) *Jung Seung Won - Stay The Night (2011) Reconocimientos *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejores 10 Estrellas *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Han Ye Seul por Birth of a Beauty *'2013' ' KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Excelente Actor Mini-Drama (Good Doctor) *'2013 Herald DongA TV Lifestyle Awards: ' Mejor Vestido *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio al novato Division Programa/Variedad (Masculino) (Happy Sunday - Qualifications of Men) *'2011 5th Asia Jewelry Awards:' Premio Diamante Categoria Actor *'2011 4th Korea Drama Festival Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (Giant) *'2011 6th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio Modelo Estrella *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Giant) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Hwang Jung Eum (Giant) Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Seoul High School. **Nam Seoul National University: Licenciatura en Diseño Visual. *'Aficiones:' la pesca y el golf. *'''Debut: '''1998. *Su madre falleció cuando el actor tenia 7 años. *El 28 de marzo de 2016 su agencia confirmó que estaría saliendo con su compañera del drama Brilliant Seduction, Cha Ye Ryun. *El 29 de Marzo de 2017, fuentes de la agencia del actor y Cha Ye Ryun declararon que la pareja de casarán en mayo luego de salir por un año. *Su boda con Cha Ye Ryun fue en el Grand Walkerhill Hotel a las 6 p.m el 25 de mayo. Dieron muy nerviosos una conferencia de prensa antes de la ceremonia. *Los actores Joo Sang Wook y Cha Ye Ryun dieron la bienvenida al mundo a su primer hijo el 30 de julio de 2018, una niña. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Joo Sang Wook.jpg Joo Sang Wook2.jpg Joo Sang Wook3.jpg Joo Sang Wook4.jpg Joo Sang Wook6.jpg Joo_Sang_Wook5.jpg Joo_Sang_Wook7.jpg Joo Sang Wook8.jpg Categoría:Will Entertainment Categoría:KActor